Cloud Nine
by rockerbaby95
Summary: She is his lover, his life, his shawty, his wife. She gave him everything and never asked for anything in return. Now that she is in danger from the people who killed his mother. Bobby Mercer would do anything to protect Destiny. Even if he has to hurt her.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the car, Green and Fowler watched as Bobby Mercer drove past them. Green shook his head and he ticked.

"Been a long time since anybody seen that face around here." Green stated as he turned back in his seat.

'Must've gotten off for good behavior." Fowler, not really knowing about the Mercer's, stated

Green looked at Fowler. "Not likely." Green pulled out Bobby's file and handed it to his partner. "That's Bobby Mercer. Heavyweight champion fuck-up of the family."

"And that's a well-defended title." Fowler stated off-handed

"Would've made his daddy proud if he had ever had one. I used to know him a little. Played hockey with the boy. Got thrown out of sixty odd games before the league had finally had enough of him. They called him the Michigan Mauler.

Fowler looked at Jack, who was lighting his cigarette as he walked across the street. "Who's the kid?"

"Oh, that's Jack. He's the youngest. First-class fuck-up, third-class rock star."

"He doesn't look like trouble."

"He's a Mercer. Don't let him fool you."

Green told Fowler about the rest of the Mercer's as a beautiful blonde bombshell walked across the street to Bobby and Jack. Her long hair was blowing in the wind behind her. She was dressed in a black flowy skirt with a silk dark blue shirt. She had an old leather jacket covering her from the cold winter wind. She smiled at Bobby before she kissed his cheek.

"Who is the woman?"

Green looked over to where Fowler pointed and smiled a little.

"Oh that's Destiny." Green saw the way Fowler was looking at the younger woman and shook his head. Green watched as the three of them walked into the house with Jeremiah. "Come on."

"I don't get it." Fowler started as they walked from the car to Jeremiah Mercer's house. "If this woman's such a goddamn saint, how did she end up raising four total fuck-ups?"

"Ms. Evelyn cycled hundreds of kids out of the foster-care system and into permanent homes. And in thirty years, she only came across four lost causes. Four delinquents so far gone, she couldn't find anyone to take them in. So she did." Green looked at Fowler over his shoulder and smirked at the other man. "Trust me, Fowler, these kids are congressmen compared to what they would've been."

When they walked into the backyard, Jerry's kids called them out to their uncles before running away. Jack and Bobby stood up straight and looked at the cops.

"What about me, Green? You gonna arrest me too?" Bobby stated with his arms crossed.

"All depends, Bobby. You keeping straight?"

Bobby looked at Green with a smirk. "Straight-ish."

"How you doing, man?"

"Good to see you."

They did a bro hug thing with smiles. Green turned to the youngest Mercer and smiled once more.

"Jack."

"Green."

"Sorry about your mom, brother. Give me some love."

"Thanks for coming, Green. Mom would've been happy you made it." Bobby said after Jack and Green stopped greeting each other.

"Shit, your mom would've been happy you made it back for her funeral." Green stated with a smile but lost it at Bobby stone cold face.

"I didn't come back for no funeral."

Fowler, thinking Bobby is just some punk, stated. "Thanks for the offer, but we got it under control."

"Yeah. You know, l could tell by the looks of things when l drove in. The place looks completely different. Detroit's finest cleaned it up, huh?"

"Yeah, be easy, Bobby. We got these punks. Kid playing basketball across the street witnessed two gangbangers running in there, shooting up the place—"

"Come on, Green. I used to make a good living around here because cops like you guys couldn't find tits in a strip joint." Bobby interrupted Green's bullshit speech.

Destiny walked out into the backyard and rolled her eyes as Bobby spoke. She walked up behind Bobby and wrapped her arms around his waist. Bobby placed a hand over her left one and had to stop his smile as he felt the rings on her finger.

"How are you, Destiny?" Green asked as he looked down at the small blonde. Her green eyes looked up at him sadly before she shook her head. "Oh! Destiny meet my partner Fowler. Fowler meet Destiny Mercer, Bobby's wife."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why don't you come inside, have some coffee and some doughnuts and then take your boy and get the fuck out of here, okay?" Bobby turned wrapping an arm around his wife and lightly punching Jack on the shoulder. "Come on."

Bobby laughed at the look on Fowler's face before his kissed his wife's temple as they walked away. No one in Detroit ever thought that Bobby Mercer would get married. Hell they never thought that someone would actually stay that long with Bobby to become his wife. Imagine everyone's, but his mother's, shock as he ask Destiny to marry him. It fucked with everyone's mind that a beautiful sweet young girl like Destiny Carter became Destiny Mercer.

Destiny pulled Bobby's old leather jacket closer to her as she and her husband walked into the house with Jack trailing behind the reunited couple. Destiny and Bobby hasn't really seen each other for almost 3 years. Bobby thought it would be better for her to be without for a while. Destiny would never tell Bobby that it killed her every day she was without him.

Jack was the only one, besides Evelyn, that liked that Destiny was with Bobby. With Destiny being 5 years younger than Bobby and the two of them getting together when Destiny was 16 years old, his brothers didn't approve. Jerry and Angel thought that with Bobby being with Destiny, he will be in jail for rape but that never happened. It didn't even happen when Destiny got pregnant at 17 years old. No one gave Bobby a second thought that Destiny was giving birth to a 22 year old man's baby. No one cared about Bobby and Destiny's relationship besides Angel and Jerry. But over the years and the two realized that Destiny wasn't going anywhere, Jerry accepted the marriage and started to look at Destiny as a sister. But Angel never did, out loud anyways. Angel still believes that Destiny will be trouble for his older brother.

Jack smiled as an 8 year old mini version of Bobby came running towards his parents. Damon didn't only look like Bobby but he acted just like his father does. Jack hugged his nephew and his 5 year old niece ran to her father. Now Alexa is her mother's mini me. The young child had long blonde hair and her mother's green eyes. She was the opposite of her brother just like Destiny was the opposite of Bobby. Destiny and Alexa was always happy and smiling while Bobby and Damon was always brooding and frowning. Jack really didn't understand why Destiny and Bobby fell for each other. But they did and Jack couldn't see them without each other.

"Daddy! Your back!" Alexa hugged Bobby tightly around his neck before she kissed his cheek. Bobby smiled faintly at the action as he placed a hand on top of Damon's head. Bobby was really happy to be home with his family again.

"Nice to be home." Bobby said as he lifted a sleeping Alexa out of the car.

"So, shit, Bobby, what've you been up to?" Jack asked as he took Bobby and his bags from the trunk of the car.

"I'm a freaking college professor, Jack. What do you think I've been doing?"

"I doubt that." Jack muttered the same time that Jerry said. "Same old Bobby."

Bobby slapped Jack on the back as they walked up the steps to the house. "What about you? You still sucking a little cock left and right, or what?"

"Fucker." Jack muttered under his breath but it was too late, the mother heard.

"Robert and Jack Mercer, I don't care how old you are. You better watch what you say around my children." Destiny looked at the two brothers with one hand on her hip while her other hand was holding on to Damon's as his leaned against her.

"Sorry, princess. I forgot Dame was still up." Bobby said as his kissed his wife's cheek. She slapped his arm and with a glare pushed past all three of the Mercer men. Bobby looks down at his feet and shakes his head. "Shit, im in deep shit now."

Jack and Jerry laugh at their usually tough older brother as they walked into the house.

"Y'all ain't right leaving me out here in the cold like this." They looked over to see their last brother sitting in an old wicker chair.

"Yo, little brother! You asshole!" Bobby said and cringed as his heard his wife's beautiful voice screaming his name in anger.

"You ought to be ashamed!" Jerry said with a shake of his head.

"I missed my plane." Angel said as he stood tall.

"Get over here."

"You missed our mother's funeral too, jarhead."

"Bobby!"

Once again big bad Bobby Mercer cringed at his wife's voice. Bobby walked into the house ready to apologized but stopped in the doorway. He stood there with his daughter in his arms, waiting. Waiting to see if his mother will come and greet him.

"I'm gonna get me something to eat. All y'all hungry?" Angel asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, I'm gonna get some sleep. Jack, you take your old room, all right? Angel, take yours. Me and Des are gonna sleep in Mom's room." Bobby said as he climbed the stairs with Alexa still sleeping peacefully.

"What about Damon and Alexa?"

Bobby looked downstairs at Jack and shrugged. "Des said that Ma had mine and Jerry's old rooms changed into bedroom for them. They stayed here a lot of the last three years."

Bobby placed his daughter in the middle of the white wood bed in the princess room his mother designed just for Alexa. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her golden blonde hair out of her face. Bobby placed the stuffed pink bear he won for her into her arms and smiled as tiny arms wrapped around the bear tightly. Bobby kissed Alexa on the forehead before tucking the five year old in and walking out of the door. But not before turning on the Red Wings nightlight Alexa threw a hissy fit to have in her princess room.

Bobby checked on Damon to find his son already asleep. Bobby looked around his old bedroom and wasn't surprised that it hasn't changed one bit. Bobby turned and shut the door behind him and walked over to his mother's old bedroom, thinking that he has to move some things. But Destiny was already there putting away the clean towels and the ironing board. Bobby smiled and walked into the bathroom.

Bobby leaned on the sink and let the tears he tried so hard to keep in, fall. He was so into his crying that he didn't hear the bathroom door open. Bobby jumped as arms wrapped around him and a head was laid against his back. Bobby quickly wiped the tears away but a soft hand stopped him.

"Bobby, I see you at you best and at your worst. Nothing, not even crying when you are supposed to, is going to make me see you any differently. You will always be the man I love. Tears for your mom aren't going to make me fall out of love with you."

Destiny spoke those words softly as she always did when Bobby was in a mood. And what she spoke held the truth. Destiny saw him beat some man down in a fit of rage and she still kissed him. Destiny watched him crack a hockey stick over a guy's back because the man tripped Bobby and she still told him that she loved him. Destiny watched as Bobby was sentenced to two years in jail for battery and assault and she still stood by his side. Nothing can change what she sees in Bobby, ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is mostly going to be a flashback. I wanted this story to be more than just the movie. I read a lot of 4 brothers fanfics and it almost always has just the movie in it. I want to show you guys the relationship between Bobby and Destiny and how it kinda plays into the movie. **

**Enjoy xoxoxoxo**

* * *

A 21 year old Bobby Mercer walked into the ice rink with his famous frown on his face. Even back then Bobby hated to smile without a reason.

There was already a group of people there. All of his hockey friends. Some brought their girls. Some brought the ones they wanted to impress. Bobby smirked and shook his head. He went to sit down when a girl caught his eye. She was small, not even 5 feet tall. She was also tiny barely hundred pounds soaking wet. Her hair was long blonde waves going down to her lower back. And her green eyes were bright and sparkling. But that's not what caught Bobby's eye. No it was the glare she had on her beautiful face. She was glaring at his homeboy Frankie. What the hell did Frankie do now?

Bobby pulled on his skates before walking onto the ice. He went straight for Frankie and threw an arm around the blonde man.

"What up, Bobby?" Frankie asked as he pulled his gaze away from the angry blonde girl. But Bobby didn't. No Bobby kept staring and watching as she finally turn those sparkling green eyes onto him.

"Who's the chick glaring at ya?"

"Oh her." Frankie frowned remembering why the small girl was angry at him.

"Yeah, her. What's up with that?"

"That's just my little sister. She hates it when I promise to take her somewhere nice and I take her here instead."

"What she doesn't like hockey?" Bobby asked shocked. He has never heard anyone say they didn't like hockey. Well not to his face anyway.

"Na she does. It's just she doesn't like it when the guys try to get with her and shit." Frankie looked up and smirked. "You see, Bobby my man, she has this crush on this older guy. The guy is always fucking here and she doesn't have a problem if it's just him here, ya know?" Bobby nodded while looking at the young girl. Bobby smirked a little as she blushed under his gaze before looking away. "But when he is here, he is always so into hockey and the game, he doesn't notice her. She likes it when he does that. It helps her be able to watch him without getting embarrassed." Frankie leaned away from Bobby a little, so he can look at Bobby's face as he spoke in a hushed whisper. "She doesn't think she's good enough for him. Him being one of the best hockey players in Detroit."

Frankie watched Bobby, trying to see if Bobby got the hint or not. His little sister has been crushing on Bobby for as long as he could remember. Frankie is done listening to his sweet baby sister talk down about herself, when she is beautiful inside and out. Frankie was going to get the two of them together, even if it's the last thing his does in this fucked up world.

Frankie turned to when he heard screaming only to see Bobby in a fight, once again.

Bobby held the guy to the ice by his throat as he punched the guy in the face a couple of times. Every woman in this place, all but one, screamed, scared that they are next on Bobby Mercer's list. The guys watched, shocked, as the youngest and smallest of the women stepped onto the ice and placed a hand on Bobby's arm. Bobby went to swing at the person holding his arm but stopped short as he saw sparkling green eyes staring down at him.

The small girl smiled and pulled on Bobby's arm. Bobby got up off of the guy and followed the girl silently. She made him sit on one of the benches and she took out a first aid kit. She quickly cleaned the cut above Bobby's eyebrow.

Bobby couldn't fight the urge anymore and he placed his hands on her small hips. His fingers over lapped each other on the small of her back. Bobby took in a deep breath and closed his eyes at the relaxing smell of Strawberries and Vanilla.

"What's your name?" Bobby's voice was deep cause of his accent. He watched as the girl shivered a little bit but he said nothing as he took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Destiny." She smiled up at Bobby. She was that short that even when he is sitting down she has to look up at him. "You're all fixed."

Bobby stood up and Destiny watched warily, thinking he might fall because he was still wearing his skates. But he proved her wrong as he stood perfectly and smirked down at her. Destiny blushed once more and looked down at the ground.

"Yo Mercer, you in?"

Bobby bent down and kissed Destiny's cheek before walking over to the rink. "Yeah, im in." Bobby turned to look back into those sparkling green eyes he knew would haunt him until she became his.

* * *

"Loco Ono is not staying in this house!"

Destiny rolled her eyes at her husband's voice as she helped Alexa get dressed for the day. Damon was already downstairs watch his father and uncle fight.

"Mommy, why doesn't daddy like Sofi?"

Destiny sighed knowing the reason but would never tell her daughter. "I don't know, Angel."

Destiny picked Alexa up and placed her daughter on her hip as she heard feet stomping on the steps. Destiny walked out of her daughter's room to see Sofi glaring at her. Destiny ignored the angry Latina and walked down the steps.

"Yeah, just fucking ignore me. You're such a little bitch, Destiny. You always have to do what your precious Bobby tells you to do."

Destiny sighed as she heard Bobby scream at Angel once more about Sofi as he walked over to the stairs.

"Hey La Vida Loca, leave my girl alone and get your shit outta my house."

"So it's your house?" Angel stated as he stood next to his brother. They both turned to glare at each other. Destiny walked down the steps and placed her daughter in the kitchen with Jack.

"Watch her for me, please Jackie?" Jack nodded before kissing Destiny's cheek.

"This ain't no homeless shelter."

"You not running shit, Bobby!"

"Hey, Bobby." Destiny rolled her eyes as Sofi screamed at her husband in Spanish. Destiny knew what Sofi was saying but she was done fighting Sofi.

"Baby, why don't you go back upstairs? I've got this covered."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Go back upstairs!"

"Why do you let him talk to me like that?"

"Go upstairs!"

And since she knew Bobby loves being the center of attention, Destiny was just waiting for Bobby to open his mouth once again.

"Was l speaking Spanish?"

And there was the drama king. Destiny walked into the living room and crossed her arms over her chest. She kicked Jerry's leg as he kept laughing.

"Was l speaking Spanish?"

"What's your problem?"

"Can you stop talking to my girl like that, man?" Angel turned towards Bobby as Bobby kept saying shit. Destiny walked over to Bobby and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Vamos" Bobby said as he wrapped an arm around Destiny and walked back into the living room.

"That's what I'm talking about, Bobby."

Bobby pushed Destiny behind him as Angel stepped in front of him.

"She wasn't your girl as of yesterday, man. She had another man." Bobby opened his arms and shrugged. "So I'm confused."

"What are you talking about, man? She is my girl! You didn't have no problem taking Destiny back when she was with another guy."

Destiny gasped as she watched Bobby's face turned red and the vain on his neck popped out.

"Let's get on thing straight little brother. Destiny is my girl and she is only my girl. She was never with anyone and never will be. Now you better keep her goddamn fucking name out of your mouth and leave my girl alone."

"Then leave my girl alone."

Bobby looked behind him to see Destiny close to tears. Destiny always hated it when Angel brought up the fact that when Destiny and Bobby was broken up, cause Bobby cheated, she wanted to get him back by getting with another guy. She never did cause Bobby stopped her but Angel just loves to bring it up.

"Let's just play some fucking Turkey Cup, man. How about that?"


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks Bobby would go to the ice rink only to see if Destiny was there. And she always was. He would see her small frame and smirk as she looked him in the eye. She would blush and look down. Destiny would get weird looks, which she always ignored, as she cheered Bobby on. Whenever a guy, that wasn't Frankie, skated up to Destiny, Bobby would practically kill them on the ice. Destiny would flinch and gasp anytime Bobby would get hit but smile when he would get up. Whenever Bobby got thrown off the rink by the ref, he would sit next to Destiny and they would talk. Bobby found out her favorite things, what she wants to do when she gets older, her family life, everything about her and he remembers every word that has come out of her full lips. He told her everything about himself and was surprised that she listened to him. She listened and never judged him.

After 3 weeks of talking and Destiny cleaning Bobby's cuts, Bobby thought it was time to take her out.

Destiny sat on her and Bobby's bench waiting for the man to come and play. Destiny has never been this happy about seeing a guy since her father was alive. Destiny looked over to the door for the 10th time since she got here to see Bobby walking into the place. But something was different; Bobby didn't have his skates or hockey stick with him. He also wasn't dressed to play. Destiny thought he looked great in dark jeans, black boots and a dark gray dress shirt. Destiny raised an eyebrow at Bobby as he stopped in front of her.

"Let's get outta here." Bobby grabbed her small delicate hand in his much larger hand. He pulled her out of the ice rink and towards his car.

"Bobby, im not dressed to go out." Destiny frowned as she pulled on her pink tank top. She was dressed to watch a hockey game. She was wearing white sweat pants with pink hearts going up on leg, her pink tank top match them perfectly and her pink and white flip flops completed the outfit.

Bobby looked at what she was wearing and took off his dress shirt. "I didn't want to wear the damn thing anyway. Ma wanted me to wear it." Bobby took his black tank top out of his jeans before opening the passenger side door. Bobby shut the door and walked around to the other side.

In the car Destiny saw that the driver's door was locked, so she reached over and unlocked it for him. Destiny watch as Bobby threw his dress shirt into the back seat before his kissed her cheek.

"Can you grab me the black shirt on the back seat?"

Destiny turned in her seat and tried to reach the shirt but was too short. She placed a knee on the middle console and stretched a little more before she was able to grab the shirt. Destiny fixed herself as Bobby laughed at her.

"Shut up, im short." Destiny threw Bobby's shirt at him as she tried to hide her smile from him. His laugh and smile as made her smile, even if he was laughing at her.

Bobby pulled the black shirt on as he finally stopped laughing. He turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Destiny asked as she watched Bobby drive.

"Eh, to a place where I usually go to be alone." Bobby looked over at Destiny before grabbing her hand. He placed a kiss on her knuckles and held her hand as he drove to his spot.

The spot was a secluded hill that over looked the city. It was grassy and had wildflowers but that wasn't what got Destiny. No it was the blanket and picnic basket that awaited them on the highest part of the hill.

Destiny smiled before she ran out of the car and up to the picnic. Bobby put the car in park before chasing after her. Bobby caught her around the waist and spun around in a circle. Bobby smiled as Destiny squealed happily. Bobby carried her over to the blanket and sat down with Destiny in his lap. Destiny relaxed in Bobby grasp before she reached over for the basket.

"Did you make anything?"

"Hell no. I can't cook for shit." Bobby let out a loud laugh as Destiny looked at the food warily. "Ma and Jackie made everything. I didn't touch anything."

Destiny let out a sigh as she unpacked everything. Bobby took a tin from her hands and opened it. Inside was Destiny's favorite penne vodka.

"You remembered!" Destiny squealed as she hugged Bobby around his neck.

Bobby took out two forks and handed one to her. Destiny and Bobby ate the pasta as they talked and joked around. Destiny stayed in Bobby's lap the entire time they sat on the hill. After the pasta Bobby brought out a cardboard box, like one you get from a bakery. He opened it and took out a chocolate cover strawberry. Once again Destiny squealed as she saw her favorite dessert. She really didn't think Bobby would remember what she told him but he once again proved her wrong.

"Listen I know Im not the nicest guy in Detroit. Hell I get arrested almost once a week." Bobby sighed as he ran a hand threw his slicked back hair. "What im trying to say is that I can be a good guy and I only want to be this kind of guy with you. Um, would you be my girl?"

Destiny smiled as she watched Bobby stumble over his words. She kissed his lips quickly before leaning away from him.

"Yes, I would be happy to be Bobby Mercer's girl."

Bobby leaned in and covered her mouth once more with his.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior, thank you for this day. Thank you for this food we're about to receive and thank you for bringing us together. Amen." Bobby said as he held his wife and daughters hands.

After everyone said Amen, they all sat down to eat. Damon sat on the other side of his mother while his Uncle Jack sat on his other side and his Uncle Angel sat across from him. Jerry sat next to Angel.

"Pass me the salad, man." Jerry looked over to Evelyn's old seat before looking at Angel. "Close your mouth, Angel. You think you a cow or something?"

Angel shut his mouth as he pulled down his sleeves. He then took his elbows off the table.

Destiny watched as Jerry and Angel did that with a smile. She next watched Jack with a frown. Jack always took death the hardest in the family. Destiny knew that the three of them are remembering their mother.

"_Im your mother too, you know." _Destiny looked over at the empty chair before looking back down at her plate. _"You were always my favorite out of all the girls that my boys brought home. You were the only one that tried to help my boys. Jackie, he looks up to you, he loves you like an older sister. To Jerry, you are the best thing that has ever happened in his brother's life. And Angel, well Angel loves you too but doesn't know how to show it. You are my daughter, Destiny and you gave me two beautiful grandbabies. You take good care of my babies." _ Destiny looked over to the chair once more but looked at Bobby as he grabbed her hand. _"All of them." _

Bobby frowned at the sad look in Destiny's eyes before throwing his fork down. "To hell with this, man." Bobby stood from his seat, taking his glass with him. "Let's go get a pickup game." Bobby switch his drink into his left hand and circled the inside on his glass with his right pointer finger. "I wanna see some quick sticks and some tight passing."

"It's too cold, man." Angel said.

_Always the complainer_. Destiny thought with an eye roll.

"I ain't come all the way back out here to go play no hockey." Angel said still complaining.

"Come on, ladies, let's show these guys some fucking skills!" Bobby shouted as he walked out of the room.

"Mom, can I go?" Damon asked while handing his mother his plate.

"We are all going to go with your father." Destiny sighed as she cleaned up from dinner. "Jackie, can you please help Alexa dress warmer."

"No problem, Des."

Once she was alone in the kitchen, Destiny looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "Why do I let him do these stupid things?"


	5. Chapter 5

Watching Bobby skate around the rink, shoving people, getting into fights, it made all the memories of before they got together come back to Destiny. She smiled as she sat in the snow watching her husband play with their brothers. Alexa was playing in the snow, happy as she can be. Damon sat next to her with his head on her chest. He was upset his father didn't let him play.

Destiny shook her head when Bobby tore Jerry's cell from his hand. Destiny knows that when Bobby is playing hockey, he doesn't mess around. But to do that to your own brother when he was talking to his family is wrong.

Destiny checked her watch and sighed. "Bobby!" Bobby stopped skating as he heard his wife scream. "It's time to go!" Bobby shook his head and kept playing. "Bobby, if you want me tonight then get your ass off that ice!"

Ah those magic words that get Bobby to do anything she wants him to.

* * *

Bobby was lying in his mother's old bed late that night. Destiny was sleeping next to him, mostly on top of him. His hand was combing the blonde strands as he sat there in the dark. His mother is gone, his wife is trying the best she can to make everyone happy, he has to step up and be a good leader for the family and all he can think about is killing the people who killed his mother. Bobby knows that Destiny knows what he wants to do but like always she doesn't say a word.

Bobby used to hate it when Destiny wouldn't say what she wanted. Sometimes Bobby still hates it but he appreciates it at the same time. She lets him do all this stupid shit and it lets him learn. Whether it's the hard way or the easy way, Bobby learns for his mistakes.

Destiny shifted in her sleep and it made Bobby look down. A small smile tilted his lips up as he looked at his wife. She was perfect to him in every way. She looked like an angel and was like that personality wise. Her sparking green eyes used to filled with innocence that long left her eyes since being with Bobby. He used to beat himself up for tainted the sweet innocence that was Destiny.

"What you thinking so hard about?" Destiny asked sleepily. Bobby looked down and into those green eyes he loves so much.

"You, like always."

Destiny shivered at the gruff husky voice. She placed a hand on the back of Bobby's head and pulled him down to her. Bobby pecked her lips before fully kissing her. Bobby placed his hands on her hips and pulled her into his lap. Destiny wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers into his soft hair. She always loved it when Bobby didn't put the gel in his hair. She can play with it when he doesn't. Bobby moved one hand down to her ass and pulled her closer.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Destiny and Bobby broke apart to see Alexa standing in the doorway with her bear hugged tightly to her chest. There was tears running down her face that she wiped away on her teddy. Destiny jumped off of Bobby and leaned down to her daughter's height. Thankfully Bobby listened to Destiny when she told him to at least put boxers on after they had sex. He didn't want to but listened to her anyways and handed her his shirt. Now seeing his daughter crying, he was really happy he listened to his wife.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Bobby asked while picking up both his wife and daughter. He brought them to sit on his lap and Destiny wiped away Alexa's tears.

"I had a dream about Grandma." Alexa laid her head on her father's chest and Destiny gave Bobby a look.

"Do you want to stay here with me and Mommy?" Bobby got a shy nod in return. Bobby smiled as he laid his wife down before placing his daughter next to her. Bobby lay down on the bed and laughed as Alexa automatically climbed up onto his chest. Bobby placed a hand on her back and brought Destiny closer to them.

Bobby spent the rest of the night protecting his daughter and wife from the evils from the world.

* * *

Sitting in the lawyer's office, Bobby shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Destiny sat in the middle of her husband and Jackie. She was holding Jackie's hand as Bobby had twisted their ankles together. Bobby didn't want to look weak in front of some dude he doesn't know.

"Gentlemen and lady, l am truly sorry about your mother. Although l only met Evelyn the one time...she made quite an impression." The old lawyer started and Bobby somehow knew the old man was lying already. "I know it's difficult to deal with mundane financial matters while your heart still grieves for a loved one."

"How much do we get?" Jack asked and Bobby slapped him on the back of the head.

"Come on, man."

"Excuse me." The lawyer stood up and walked over to get something.

"Jack, what the-?"

"Stupid-ass Jack, what's wrong with you?"

"What was that?"

"Stop the three of you." Destiny said in a harsh whisper. "Jackie just doesn't know how to react. So would you please be more kind to your baby brother." Destiny glared at her husband and two brothers while running her thumb over Jack's hand.

"This is the contents of your mother's safety-deposit box. I'll leave you to look through it." The lawyer placed the box down before quickly leaving the Mercers.

Bobby opened the box and began to hand out papers to Jack and Jerry. Bobby handed Destiny a diamond and emerald bracelet with the matching necklace. Destiny said nothing as she placed the jewelry on her.

"Birth certificate." Jerry muttered shocked.

"The adoption papers." Jack handed Destiny the papers and she looked threw them for him.

"Henry Ford Hospital. So l am from Detroit."

"You're from Lansing, Michigan, Jackie." Destiny said to him and he smiled down at her.

"My mom was 16?"

"I got any papers in there?" Angel asked while hovering over Bobby.

"No."

"I don't?"

"No." Bobby spoke to his brother softly even though he wanted to shove Angel out of his face. Destiny rubbed Bobby's back before placing her chin on his shoulder.

"You got any papers in there?" Angel just doesn't give up. Destiny looked at Bobby sadly already knowing the answer.

"No."

"Mom went to Woodstock."

"You didn't know Mom was a hippie?"

Destiny smiled as Jack and Bobby smiled at each other before laughing a little bit. Any bit of happiest her family feels makes her feel better.

"Oh, here we go." Bobby said standing up. Everyone stand up with him, well Destiny only did because she wanted to lean on Bobby and couldn't do that sitting down. Bobby quickly counts the money.

"I ain't got no papers in there, man?"

"There's some paper right there."

Bobby gave Angel and Jerry money before pocketing the rest.

"What about me?"

"That'll look good on you." Bobby said while putting a bracelet into Jack's hand. Jack looked at Destiny who just frowned at her husband.

"Whatever, man. You're fucking with me."

"Quit crying." Bobby pulls Destiny by her hand once he shut the box. He kisses her downward lips in apology but she still doesn't smile at him. She didn't like it that he just punished Jack for no reason. Jack was still somewhat of a child, he doesn't know how to act right now and Bobby is acting like Jack's feelings don't matter to him. Destiny pulls her hand free from her husband's grasp and walks over to Jack. She stood next to him as Bobby watched with hooded eyes.

"Come on, l got something to show y'all." Jerry said as they walked out and towards the cars.

* * *

**I know there was no Flashback but not every chapter is going to have one. I hope you liked this chapter.**


End file.
